


Party Foul

by GayDynamo



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Same size vore, Soft Vore, Unaware, Unaware Pred, Vore, drunk, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayDynamo/pseuds/GayDynamo
Summary: A gift for the dumbest squib I've ever met (and also love very much).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Party Foul

It was a fresh Winter afternoon as two familiar Inklings walked along a sidewalk together. Cloudy skies with no snow on the ground. Rider, the tall yellow-green colored Inkling wore his usual attire, outside of wearing longer pants to stay warm. Goggles, the shorter Inkling wore his usual outfit as well as something extra. A scarf around the blue Inkling's neck, lime green colored, mostly just for the sake of wearing it than to keep warm. Goggles was more accustomed to cold weather, so it didn’t bother him enough to cover up more. Rider had a blue one to match, but he never enjoyed wearing it in public.

"Do we need to go to this party?" Rider grumbled, arms folded as he walked alongside his friend. The cheery blue Inkling simply gave Rider a nod, grinning from ear to ear. 

"I'm sure Aloha would notice us not coming to his party!" 

"Are you sure? He sometimes throws parties so big that I feel like every Inkling in Inkopolis is around." Rider scoffed. “He wouldn’t miss us.”

"Well... I'm sure there's something you'll like there!"

Rider turned to Goggles with a scowl on his face, unwilling to say another word.

"I just hope there's cake left this time… I didn’t even get to try it last year!"

____________

They stopped at the front door to Aloha's house. Music could be heard blaring from inside, along with the laughter and chatter of other Inklings. Rider took one last hesitant look at Goggles, his expression unwavering, there was a slight glint of nervousness in the green Inkling's eyes. With a sigh, Rider rang the doorbell, which he could barely hear with all of the sound coming from inside.. Maybe Aloha won't hear us and we just leave, Rider thought, wistfully. Luck was not on his side as Aloha opened the door. Drink in hand with pink blush decorating his tanned cheeks. A wide grin on his face, it was clear their friend had a few too many drinks. 

"Rider! Goggles~!" He said in his usual sing-song tone, "Glad you both could make it to my party!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Rider said, sarcastically.

"Yeah!" Goggles chirped, his partner's sarcasm passing him by. "Happy birthday, Aloha!" 

Aloha beamed over Goggles' enthusiasm and the two embraced in a brief hug. "Thanks, Goggs!" He said, keeping a hand on Goggles' back as he lead him into the house. Rider reluctantly followed suit.

The house was packed, a few familiar faces could be seen within the crowd. Most Inklings gossiping and chatting among themselves, a few others saying "Happy birthday!" to Aloha as he passed them by. It was lively, music playing and just a good atmosphere. The party wasn't wild... Yet. Aloha had lead the boys into a much more private room, where the other S4 along with their teammates sat. The rest of the Blue Team and Yellow-Green team were there, teammates greeting and waving at them as they entered. Rider couldn’t help but give his team a small smile and nod. Seeing familiar faces after going through a sea of strangers gave him some form of comfort.

Aloha motioned his hands away from their friends to a table on the other side of the room. It was decorated and laced with cupcakes, cookies, and drinks… Along with a gigantic cake in the center of it. The cake was pink with white frosting, three tall layers stacked upon each other, definitely enough for everyone in the room. Or so they’d think.. Likely strawberry flavored, one of Aloha’s favorite fruits.

Goggles poked his tongue out, strawberry wasn’t a huge favorite of his... But he'd be sure to snag a slice regardless. Rider felt indifferent, he'd likely try a piece at the very least. Well… If there was any of it left, that is. Rider’s eyes trailed away from the cake and to Skull, who was already sitting by confections already had some cupcake wrappers littered in front of him. The purple Inkling was happily snacking at the table. Well, he didn’t look happy, but Rider knew Skull was tending to his sweet tooth.

“All right! Who’s ready to cut the cake?” Aloha asked while laughing gently, holding up a knife.

“WAIT!” Diver yelled, scrambling out of his chair frantically to take the knife away from his drunken pal. 

Diver yanked the knife away, shocking Aloha a bit. The birthday squid's expression changing to a more hurt expression.  
“I don’t think you should cut the cake, let me do I—” 

“Diver!” Aloha interjected, “How could you!?” The pink Inkling bared his beak at his childhood friend.

“I—”  
“You know what? I’ll eat all this cake by myself! And Skull will help me!” He said, taking a seat next to purple tentacled peer. 

Everyone in the room watched as the two Inklings practically made half of the table’s contents disappear in a single swipe. From cookies, cupcakes, and finally… 

The cake was there one moment, then it was gone.  
Skull and Aloha’s bellies were well rounded from the massive consumption of food and yet… There was a single cupcake left and both of them could definitely go for another bite! 

Upon realizing this, there was a stare down between Skull and Aloha. Low growls could be heard between the two Inklings as they bared their beaks, the two almost looked like they’d lunge at each other at any second.

Aloha was swift, making a grab for the cupcake, he had gotten it!  
But alas, Skull had also reached for the cupcake and grabbed Aloha’s hand.  
In an instant, Aloha was swallowed whole before he could even think. From a well lit room filled with friends to him in the dark, filling up a friend’s stomach.

A soft, confused whimper escaped the birthday squid’s lips as his cloudy, drunken mind tried to make sense of what just happened. He could hear a scream nearby and his friends began speaking. Aloha couldn’t be bothered to pay attention to exactly what anyone said. A lot of them were just yelling over each other thought the panic, anyways. Warm, wet walls surrounded him and he instinctively squirmed, making visible bumps along Skull’s stomach. Only half of his shirt could really cover up his distended belly.  
“H-help?” Aloha cried, his voice muffled by both Skull’s stomach and the clash of voices of his friends.

"Where did Aloha go?" Skull said, looking at the empty seat next to him. Completely unaware of what he had just done.

The panic amongst his friends stopped as there was a single, loud “HAH” that escaped Rider’s lips.

“You’re right, Goggles. I guess I did see something I like today!”

**Author's Note:**

> Whew~ First fic on here! There's... Technically more to this but I decided to cut it off before it gets worse.  
> Sorry if this is shoddily written, been a while since I have and this was a (polished) warm-up and a bit of a joke between me and my friend.


End file.
